I'll Be
by HugATru
Summary: Ron is having difficulties telling Hermione his true feelings, leaving her with a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it had to happen. Ron and Hermione shipping always makes me giddy so why not?

Please read my first story "I Need You"

It all belongs to J.K Rowling. All.

.:.

Ron Weasley was a very tall and lanky fellow. He was taller than most of his brothers (except for Bill, his oldest brother, who was about two inches above him), but it didn't bother him much. For years it did bother him with his hand-me-down robes and other articles of clothing. It annoyed him most when he started noticing girls more and wanted to impress them-well, when he started noticing Hermione Granger and wanted to impress her, at least.

He was about 14 when he got funny feelings around her. He startled him when he started thinking about what was the right thing to say when she was around and when his palms get clammy when she sat next to him. It wasn't until Victor Krum came into the picture it became clear to him that Hermione Granger was a special girl and no one else was allowed to have her.

He spent many nights thinking how to approach Hermione with the subject of him fancying her or if he could keep it to himself and just stay friends. It made him hurt worse when bigger things got in the way of him and Hermione, like Voldemort for example. When Harry would dash off to be a hero, Ron Weasley was left as the side kick and underdog of the group- not exactly the material girls tend swoon over.

But Ron kept it to himself best as he could for years. He even tried taking his romantic frustration out on Lavender Brown. She was a cute girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Ron preferred if the relationship between him and Lavender stayed just physical so he wouldn't have to get emotionally attached (that part was reserved for Hermione), but it didn't seem to work out that way. He like to kiss her just so he could be allowed to close his eyes and imagine he was kissing Hermione. His fantasies were always brought to reality when Lavender would break away from the kiss and say "What are you thinking about, Won-Won?"

While the three of them were running all over the country side in hiding, Ron couldn't get it out of his mind that Harry was the better choice. All day and night long the image of Hermione leaping into Harry's arms and him kissing him deeply danced in his mind. The thought that he was just best friend material drove him mad, it even made it worse that his best friend was the good looking and very famous Harry Potter. He always heard whispers of girls saying how bad they wanted to jump The-Boy-Who-Lived's bones- never heard one of them saying how sexy the Weasley boy was.

He went so crazy that he even stormed off, leaving them behind. He regretted it every second of every day he was gone. He knew he had done wrong and made the worst choice by leaving. Once he finally had the nerve to return, he sucked up to Hermione best as he could. All was fair in love and war, and it certainly was during a war.

Right up to the moment in the battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley knew there was no chance ever with him and Hermione.

Until she kissed him.

It was the best thing that ever happened to him. Fireworks exploded in his mind's eye (even that huge dragon one his brothers' had created) including music ringing in his ears. Angel's sang and his heart pounded against his chest. As she kissed him he kissed her back twice as passionately. He swept her off her feet (literally) and parted his lips for his emotions to flow right to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Nowadays Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger know their feelings for each other, but what exactly is going on is another story.

.:.

Ginny was back at Hogwarts finishing her last bit of school, but it didn't feel like September at all. His best friend Harry was staying with him because he had no other home to claim (being in Sirius's old house made him uncomfortable, and Mrs. Weasley would never turn out Harry to the world just yet if she had a say in the matter. And, of course, she forced Harry to live with them until the time was right). Ron didn't mind at all Harry was living with him. He was comfortable with accepting any relationship he had with his little sister, as long as she didn't get hurt, and insisted on treating Harry's stay like a long summer vacation.

The two of them liked to sit in the Weasley's well hidden yard under the shade of the tall trees and talk about the good old times at Hogwarts and what they should be doing with their lives instead of wasting it away the best way they knew how.

Today Harry and Ron were taking a bit of an afternoon nap under their favorite tree a good ways off from the house. Ron was dreaming of Hermione's soft skin under his big clumsy hands as he kissed her that last time. She was going off back to her parents to spend a long awaited family reunion. He didn't mind at all, she had a family to see and that made her happy. So Ron was happy for her. He liked having her away so he could miss her and enjoy the next time they got to see each other.

As she parted from the Burrow, Ron had grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Looking down into those big brown eyes made squirm happily and he awkwardly planted a sweet and tender kiss on her cupid's bow shaped lips. She giggled nervously as they parted from their embrace and flushed a little pink.

"Goodbye, Ron. I'll see you soon enough. Write to me, alright?"

"Everyday, I promise." he had said with his loving lopsided grin and he let go of her . "Bye, Hermione."

And she was gone.

That was the last physical memory he had of her and he awaited his next visit as the days ticked off one by one to the day she returned to the Burrow. She wouldn't be back until after her birthday so she could spend it with her family, but Ron secretly wished she would be with him so he could give her a proper birthday present. He shook his head at his hormone raged ideas and images, knowing good and well Hermione wouldn't be interested in them at all. But he still wished.

"Just one more week until Hermione comes back," Harry had said groggily as he stretched his arms as far as they would go.

"Yeah, just one more week…"


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K Rowling owns all. As always. **

**.:~*~:.**

They were now sitting in Ron's room, the moon already hanging lazily above The Burrow.

"Do you think Hermione will want to do something for her birthday? Even after she spent it with her parents?" Ron asked fiddling with a hole in his Cuddly Cannon sheets.

"Well, we have the option to do all kinds of things now that we're legal. Oh, and we don't have to watch our backs. That helps." Harry commented. He was laying on his stomach on his cot levitating random bits of sweet wrappers to the trash bin.

"Yeah, that is true." Ron said glancing at his picture of Harry, Hermione, and him at the Quidditch World Cup. "We could visit Diagon Alley or something. Go see the shop." The Shop. That's what everyone called it now that Fred was gone. It was just too hard to just say "George's Shop", it was like an insult to Fred's memory. So to spare every one the heartache, it was dubbed "The Shop".

"Sounds good, mate. But if you really want to make her birthday special some how, why not ask her when she gets in?" Harry said with a sneaky grin.

"Come off it," Ron's face turned pink, "she would just say nothing. But I want it special."

"How special?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

His face turned a shade pinker. "You know…"

Harry held back a snort of laughter. "Is it that official now?"

"No! Well, maybe. I'm not sure. We never really talked about where we stand, really. Mostly just…" Ron's voice trailed off as he searched for words.

"Mostly just showing affection and holding hands?" Harry tried bringing back his grin.

"Yeah, pretty much. She knows I like her. That's enough, right?" The worry in Ron's voice was a trigger for Harry. It sounded worried, as if they thought had just occurred but he wanted to stay nonchalant about the fact that Hermione might need more reassurance.

"Uhm, well, I must say that you just might need to say a bit more than just snogging. Mind you, it might be all well and fun but girls are complex. They need direct communication. Assuming leads to the worst." Harry's advice made Ron's stomach tie in knots. He was worried about that, but he wouldn't announce it.

"Well, don't worry much about it until you see her next. If she feels the same way, the topic will come up." Harry assured.

"I s'pose so…"

"Get some sleep. Hermione will be here in only a few days. You want to look _dashing_ don't you?" Harry said laughing. Ron threw a pillow at him, his boyish grin spread across his face.

"Knock it off. All right, I'll get some sleep. By the way, write to Ginny, will you? I don't want any owls from her upset that she isn't hearing from you enough."

"Oh, I've been owling her. Don't you worry." a devious look played across Harry's face as he said this, and Ron didn't even want to ask what he meant by that. He may have been his best friend, but that was also his sister he was talking about. And there were just some things he never wanted to hear.

**.:~*~:.**

The next few days consisted of nothing but Harry and Ron eating as much food as possible and playing one on one Quidditch (Harry and replaced his Firebolt since) . It was like the world's best summer. Except Ron was still lacking Hermione.

The day was finally creeping up on them. Excitement and fear were both present in Ron's mind. He hoped that excitement would dominate over his fear, but with each hour fear felt like it was getting stronger and stronger.

"Today is your day, Ron." Harry said yawning as they went down for breakfast. Ron was nervous about seeing her, but that didn't stop him from looking forward to it with every fiber of his being.

"Morning boys!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she sat a plate of bacon on the table. Harry and Ron pilled their plates with it along with buttered toast and eggs. _So far, so good. _Ron thought.

"Hermione should be here around noon, Ron. Make sure your room is tidy and so is Ginny's. She'll be staying in there, of course." Mrs. Weasley said while levitating dirty pots and pans into the sink. Ron almost choked at what he first thought his mom meant.

"Yeah, I'll check on that." Ron said poking at his bacon now. He had could have sworn his mother had meant _his_ room for a moment, but no. He knew that was a glitch of his hearing. _Too bad, though…_ he said to himself. _Would have been quite the visit._

**.:~*~:.**

After eating the boys went up to Ron's room to pick up the trash that had multiplied over the days of neglect.

"You can pick up your sister's room. I wouldn't feel right doing it." Harry said once they finished Ron's room. "I don't want to come across any of her nickers."

Ron rolled his eyes. _That's a lie, mate. You just don't want to find them while I'm standing beside you._

"Ok, I'll do it. It should only take a moment, Ginny is usually very clean. I'll just roll out the guest mattress for Hermione and be right back.

He was quickly down the stairs and at Ginny's door. It felt weird going in the room knowing Ginny was miles away. He opened the door carefully and took a quick look around. All was well. He took a few steps to the mattress under her bed and pulled it out. Sure enough, there was a pair of nickers that Ginny had left behind.

"Ugh, Ginny! That's sick of you! I never wanted to see what you wrap your buttocks in." Ron said nudging the unmentionables off the mattress with his foot, hiding them behind her desk. He snorted with comical disgust with the idea of Harry being there. He would have probably blushed and muttered something to him about taking care of it. That was the comical part. Ron knew good and well Harry would have his mind other places. That was the disgusting part.

Ron slapped on some sheets to the mattress and quickly went up the stairs, two at a time. Once in his room he snorted in laughter seeing Harry and remembering the undergarments.

"Well, you missed it. She did have some nickers lying about. Sorry you missed it."

Harry's cheeks turned a light red as he smiled. "Oh? Well, good thing I wasn't there."

_You mean too BAD you weren't there. _Ron thought laughing to himself.

"Are you finished up there, Ron? It's almost noon!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're finished." Ron called back. "We're on our way down."

"Well, hurry up! I think I see her coming up to the gate!"

Ron's heart fluttered nervously as he leapt to his door and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen looking out the window. And sure enough, there she was. Pink in the face with glee.

There was his Hermione.

**.:~*~:.**

**Yay! Another chapter! About time, I know. Well, please review! The more lovely reviews the quicker the next chapter is up!**

**Don't forget that "I Need You" is the prequel to this story, but all is well to read them separately!!**

**Thank you!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**J.K Rowling still owns this. **_

_**.:~*~:.**_

_Ron opened the door before Hermione had the chance to even each the handle. She smiled seeing the red haired boy before her._

"_Hello, Ron. How are things?" she said stepping into the house. _

"_Oh, everything has been nice.." he said awkwardly. "Er, want me to, uhm…take your bag?" he asked holding his hand out for it._

"_Oh, uhm, sure." Hermione said letting him take the bag. "Thank you, Ron. That is sweet of you." He blushed at the compliment and smiled to himself. "Of course. I always am."_

"_You'll be in Ginny's room of course," Mrs. Weasley said nodding towards the stairs as she cleaned the dishes. The trio went up the stairs to Ginny's room and put down Hermione's bag. _

"_So, what do you feel like doing?" Ron asked. "We can go anywhere we pretty much please now. We're of age."_

"_Oh, that's true. We can go to Diagon Alley and walk around. I'm sure you and Harry would love to go explore that Quidditch shop. I want to pick up a new book about banned potions." she said sitting on the pulled out guest mattress. _

"_Why a book about banned potions?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at the brunette. _

"_Oh, well, I am going to take my N.E.W.T's this year. But I'm not going back to Hogwarts until after Christmas. So, in the mean time, I wanted to start reading some of the assigned text books." she said casually, but looking at her bag instead of at Ron._

"_When did you decide to go back for your N.E.W.T's?" Ron asked, more alarmed that she didn't meet his eye._

"_When I went back home. McGonagall sent me an owl thinking I would be interested. I said I was very interested, but not until after Christmas."_

"_Oh. Those letters. We got them too, Ron. You just wrote back 'No thanks.' Remember?" _

_Ron grunted a bit and leaned against the wall. _

"_So, you'll be going back and living with Ginny?" he finally asked._

"_Yes, yes I will. I think it would be nice." _

"_Guess so." Ron's frown wouldn't go away._

"_Look, let's not focus on that right now. We have until Christmas. Let's just celebrate the time we have now without worry. Let's go to Diagon Alley and get some ice cream. Come on , Ron. You love ice cream." Harry sad trying to be the voice of reason._

"_All right. Sound's fine I guess." Ron muttered. Hermione stood up and smiled at him. _

"_It will be fun." she said to him. He nodded._

"_I'll go get my money, or the bit I have left." Ron said leaving the room._

"_I take it he's not too pleased about it." Hermione said softly looking at the empty doorway where Ron had just left._

"_I guess not…" agreed Harry._

_**.:~*~:.**_

_The trio has walked all over Diagon Alley that was already back to it's originally state. Smiling faces greeted them wherever they went, many of them were old classmates that never passed up the moment to wave hello to the three friends._

"_Let's get some ice cream while we're here." Harry said pointing to the familiar ice cream shop. The two other nodded and followed him in._

_Once settled with their frozen treats, they sat down at a table in the sun enjoying the last bit of summer sun that was to last until October rolled in._

_They talked about everything. Quidditch (not that Hermione had much to say about that subject), Hogwarts memories, the summer they had, the summers they had before…everything. But when Hermione leaving that Christmas came up again Ron got oddly quiet. Hermione and Harry would drop the conversation quickly when he acted that way to avoid a much more disgruntled Ron Weasley._

_Finally, after letting Hermione do her book shopping, they went back to the Burrow for dinner and the rest of the night. _

_**.:~*~:.**_

_They ate a ice family meal (Hermione and Harry were part of the family, of course!) with lots of laughter and chatter. Once everyone was full, they all helped clean the kitchen and disperse throughout the house. Harry and Ron played a few rounds of Chess as Hermione teasingly cheered on the both of them. She still hated Chess, but it was amusing to see Harry and Ron at it in such a humorous manner. _

_Finally, at long last, everyone agreed on getting some sleep. Hermione parted ways on the stairs stopping off at Ginny's room. She said her goodnights and shut the door behind her._

_Ron and Harry went all the way to the top and proceeded to Ron's attic room. _

"_Good day, wasn't it?" Harry said putting on his pajamas. _

"_Guess so." grunted Ron putting on his._

"_Are you still upset about Hermione going off to school?" Harry asked sitting on his cot. Ron didn't answer straight away, but sat on his bed and looked at the door._

"_It's just not right. The idea that she'll be there and we won't. I won't. I'll be here, working. Making my way into the world and she'll be Hogwarts boys."_

_Harry raised his eyebrow once again. "Hogwarts boys? Are you worried she might find someone else?"_

_Ron grunted again. "Well, it's possible isn't it? We have always been together! We were in the same year, same house. Best friends. We have never been apart. All three of us, always together. Now that she's going back and we're going on to being Aurors…I won't be there. But __they_ will."

Harry was surprised that Ron spoke about his feelings like this so openly. It was new.

"Well, if the two of you are seeing each other then what's the problem? Hermione isn't exactly easily to flatter. If you finally got to her after seven years I don't think only one semester is going to matter much. She'll be back and she'll be wanting to be with you."

"Maybe…" was all that Ron said as he got into bed and under the sheets. All Harry could do was do the same and fall asleep in his lone cot.

**.:~*~:.**

Ron woke up in the wee hours of the morning unable to fall back asleep. Sighing to himself, he thought maybe if he went to the kitchen and made some tea he would fall back to sleep easier. So, he got up and tried very hard to tip toe out of the room without waking Harry-who was very much so fast asleep.

And down the stairs he went, skipping the ones that creaked. 

On the way down he saw that Ginny's door was open. Hmm…

He got off on Ginny's landing and peeked inside to make sure everything was ok. He would hate to see that Hermione has fallen and hurt herself and no one knew! His reasoning was logical. Of course.

But he didn't see Hermione. Her mattress was empty…

_Maybe she went down for some tea, too. _Thought Ron. 

He looked down the stairs and saw that the kitchen light was off. But a candle was lit in the living room. Was she reading?

He finished the last bit of the stairs and saw Hermione on all fours on the floor. She looked like she was looking for something. 

"Looking for something?" Ron asked kneeling beside her.

She jumped slightly hearing Ron's voice.

"Oh! Goodness… it's only you! Good. I was hoping not to wake anyone. But yes, I lost my book. I was almost finished with it, too." Hermione said sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face. 

Ron scanned the room and sighed. "Well, there is only one place it could be." So he kneeled on all fours and looked under the couch. There it was. He pulled out the book from under the squishy sofa and handed it to her. "There you go."

"Oh! Thank you, Ron." she took the book and blushed. "I was just so close to the ending. I really wanted to finish it up. Plus, I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe it would help."

"Yeah, maybe." but Ron wasn't thinking of the book at all. Hermione was so cute in her pajamas. Her hair was messy but sexy in its unruly state of just getting out of bed. He could even smell the faint scent of her skin…she was close to him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Hogwarts the way you did, today." Hermione whispered. 

"No, don't worry about it." Ron said waving his hand dismissing the subject. 

"No, really. I am sorry. I meant to tell you sooner. Or in a less inconvenient time and place. I don't want to upset you, Ron." she was really close now. 

"I'll be fine." was all Ron could say. She was making his mind all muddled and murky. But he liked it. It was a fuzzy feeling of complete numbness. The kind that puts the stupid grin on your face. Oh Merlin she smelled good.

"I'll come back, you know. I'll be coming back right after. And I'll be back to see you. Just you." 

He gulped. Was it any possible to be closer? He could swear she got a few inches closer. 

"Yeah? That would be nice."

"I will miss you, Ron."

"Oh…yeah…" 

Hermione looked at bit hurt that he didn't return the same feeling vocally, but she gazed into his eyes. She scanned his blue eyes and could have sworn that the look he was giving her meant that he did feel the same way.

He knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he did. He could see it in her eyes. Instead, he did the next best thing. He kissed her.

He pressed his lips eagerly to hers and ran his clumsy fingers through her hair at the base of her neck. He could feel her relax under his loving embrace. 

_Yeah, she knows. I don't need to say it._ Ron thought smugly.

They broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"Goodnight, Ron." said Hermione. She got up and walked up the stairs. Ron watched her disappear up the steps before he turned his gaze back to the floor with a content smirk on his face.

But something caught his eye. A letter…

It must have fallen out of Hermione's book when they were kissing. He picked up and looked the folded parchment over. Must be her school book list.

But it wasn't.

It was a letter from Viktor Krum.

**.:~*~:.**

**Dun dun duuuun! The drama starts! I hope you liked it, I am trying to get this finished up real soon. So many story idea and so little time!!**

**And reviews ARE love! I really do adore all reviews I get. So just press the button below and send me a nice little comment!!! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**J.K Rowling owns all.**

**.:~*~:.**

Ron took a shuddering breath and looked around him, Hermione was already in Ginny's room and Harry was still fast asleep up in his room. Would it be ok to look? He thought so…it would only be a peek. Hermione and him were in a relationship together now (weren't they?) so it would be ok to see what was going on.

Right?

He carefully (but still kind of shaky) opened the parchment and read what was written-

_Hermione,_

_How have you been? Me, not so good. I have been having a really bad month with the family. They don't want me to move out of Romania for my Quidditch training. It is official now, I'm going to be training in England. I would love to see you once I move there. We will have plenty of time to see each other while I have my time off from training. Hope you are doing well._

_-Viktor_

Ron looked at the letter in disgust. Viktor was still writing to Hermione hoping to _see_ her! That bastard! He should know better, he was sure Hermione mentioned to him that he, Ron Weasley, was now in the picture. He folded the letter roughly back to its original state and gripped it tight in his fist.

He walked up the stairs gripping the rail with his free hand while his other was still holding onto the letter. Once upon Ginny's door and rapped twice on the wooden frame.

"Come in…" he heard her say. Good. She was still awake. He gripped the handle and turned. Once inside he saw Hermione sitting up in bed with a book in her lap.

"Oh, Ron, it's you! I was worried there for a moment. Is something wrong?"

"Is something _wrong_ you ask?" he growled, letter still in hand. She looked him up and down and closed her book.

"You look upset."

"Yeah? That's clever of you." he could feel his ears reddening as he spoke.

"Ron, I'm lost. What's going on?" she really did look confused, but that didn't matter. She knew!

He held out the letter in his hand and dropped it in her lap.

"I didn't know you were planning on seeing _Vicky_. You two still have a thing, do you?" Hermione's jaw dropped as he spoke.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "You honestly think I am seeing someone else?"

"It looks like it! Look in the letter he even says he wants to visit you because you two will have _plenty _of time to do so!"

"You-you read my letter?" she looked at him with her mouth agape. "How dare you, Ron! It was none of your business!"

"Yes it is, we're seeing each other now! I don't want any more secrets!" Ron's whole face was red now, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his voice minimal to prevent other's from hearing the argument.

"We're official now? Since _when _exactly did we make whatever we are official? Sure we've snogged and all of that but Ron, I need to know that things like this is real or not. But that's not the point now. The point is Ron that you read my mail and you're getting worked up over something that doesn't exist. Yes, Viktor and I are friends. Yes, we plan on seeing eachother for old time's sake. But we're not _official_ or _seeing each other_ in a romantic way! We're friends. Always have been."

"Just friends?" he repeated.

"Yes. Now, please. Believe me. If there was more to it, I would let you know. But there hasn't been." she reached for his hand, still a bit agitated looking, but still smiled at him. He took her hand and sat down beside her. "I'm angry you read my letter, but please, know that you're getting worked up over nothing. I promise."

Ron scowled slightly but looked at her. "All right, I'll believe you." She held his hand tighter and gave him a sweet smile.

"That's all I ask. But, I do have a question for you."

Ron raised his eyebrow in bewilderment, "What would that be?"

"Are we official? Are we…_dating_?" she was blushing now.

"Oh," he wasn't expecting that. "Well, I would…like to think so. I guess."

"You guess?" her face fell. It was clearly not what she was expecting.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I care about you. I really do. But why make something as special as this official? I mean, it's nice the way it is. Right?" the look on Hermione's face told him it was not.

"Oh, well, if that's the way you feel…" he could have sworn he saw some tears form in her eyes. His heart stopped at the thought that he made those appear, he didn't want that reaction, not at all!

"Look, Hermione, let's talk about this in the morning. We'll sleep on it, ok? Tomorrow we'll get this sorted out." she nodded but turn her gaze away from his.

"Goodnight, Hermione." he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he held it tightly but gently. He leaned in for a kiss, but only got the side of her lips. A cold feeling engulfed his stomach at her lack of response.

"Goodnight, Ron." she whispered. He got up from her bed and walked to the door.

"See you at breakfast…"

"Yes, of course." and with that, she laid down and turned her back to him. He blew out the candle by the bed and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

He hoped everything would be better by breakfast…

**.:~*~:.**

**Alas, I end this chapter in a depressing state. I tend to do that a lot =/**

**Just leave me a lovely little review, all you have to do is click that button right there and off you go! Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

J.K Rowling owns all.

I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long! I'm not even going to give excuses. But I'm doing my best to update all of my fanfictions asap!

.:~*~:.

**Ron didn't remember laying down to go to sleep. But there was the sun, bright and early as ever beaming through his window. He growled and pulled the covers over his face. Why was he in a bad mood again?**

**Oh right. Him and Hermione had a row last night about **_**Vicky**_**. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth, even without speaking it. She said it was nothing, and he believed her. But still, an international Quiddtich star…that's something he's not. He also was pretty sure Hermione was upset for not being exactly clear on where their relationship stands. **

**And he knew that Hermione was going to want a better answer in the morning. It was morning, and he was answer-less. **

"**Ron, you awake?" Harry said getting out of his cot to get dressed.**

"**Yeah," Ron sighed pulling back his bead sheets from his face and sitting up. He hoped today would be better than last night. Otherwise, today was going to be a long day.**

**.:~*~:.**

Everyone was seated at breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was going on and on about how Ginny still hadn't written her weekly letter about how she was doing and whatnot and how much laundry she still needed to catch up on. The usual.

Hermione sat beside Ron at the table, with Harry on the other side of him. All three of them were engrossed in their food. Maybe this morning wasn't for conversation? It might bide him more time to talk to Hermione later with an answer…or something.

"What do the three of you have planned today?" Mrs. Weasley asked scrubbing some pots and pans with a flick of her wand.

"Oh, uhm," Ron started thinking wildly for an idea.

"Might go to the river for a swim or something." Harry said. "It's going to be hot today." Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval and started peeling some potatoes for lunch.

"Just be back by lunch. And be careful of the paparazzi. Plus those nasty reporters. They have it in for the three of you. All of them want a story. You know the boundaries, just stay in the wooded areas behind the house and you should be out of their eye view." she warned skill peeling potatoes with her wand. "Now, remember to give me all of your dirty clothing. I want to get a jump start on the darks today."

Once finished with their meal, they all handed over their dirty dishes and went upstairs to put on swimming clothes. Ron lent Harry some trunks as Hermione went to Ginny's room to put on her respectful garments. They all gathered in the kitchen before taking the back door out of the house to the river just beyond the trees. They rarely went to the river for a swim, it was usually murky and shallow. Plus, who would want to swim with so many things going on? Well, now that the war was over the trio took to doing things that they never did before. Just because they could now. And today's adventure was going to the river.

"Wow, I can see the bottom." Harry said putting down his ragged towel over the grass by the water's edge.

"Yes, it's very clear. How lovely." Hermione commented putting down her towel in the same fashion as Harry. They stood on the edge of the water and bravely each stuck a toe into the slow current.

"Merlin's balls! That's freezing!" Ron yelped jumping back.

"It isn't all that bad, Ron." Hermione said curtly stepping into the water. "Come on, you two."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and slowly stepped into the river. It was cold, but not cold enough for Ron to chicken out of swimming completely. Once in to the deepest part of the river, the water just covered Ron's(now freezing) groin. Being the taller of the two, water reached Harry's navel and almost to Hermione's ribs.

"I-it's not so bad, s-see?" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"My arse." growled Ron, also crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's only going to be cold if you sit and complain about it." Harry said, bending his knees so now only his shoulders and head were above the water. He let his teeth chatter for a moment before grabbing his glasses and dunking his head all the way under the water to only come up and let go of his glasses, his messy hair now plastered to his face. "See? Not so bad anymore."

"Mad, you are. This water is freezing!" Ron said, arms still over his chest in a pathetic attempt to warm up.

"He's right, Ron." Hermione agreed, to only mimic Harry by bending her knees so only her head and shoulders were above the water's surface. Then, dunk her head all the way and bob back up with her bushy hair lacking it's usual volume and sticking to her face.

Frowning, Ron repeated the act.

It was cold. But only for a moment. His body quickly adjusted to the temperature making the water a comfortable experience.

"See?" asked Hermione pulling back her hair, away from her face. Ron shrugged and sat calmly in the water, along with Harry.

"Feels nice." Harry said. "To just…relax. It makes it even better that it's a hot day and we get to just sit in the water to beat the heat."

"Too bad this warm weather won't last much longer. Just a few more weeks." Hermione said looking up at the trees, whose leaves would soon turn red and orange and fall from their branches.

"Best not dwell on in it, Hermione. Let's just go ahead and enjoy ourselves." Ron said giving her a small splash. Eyeing him impishly, she splashed him back. But Ron saw the water heading his way and ducked, leaving Harry defenseless as the rush of cold river water hit him headlong in the face.

Thus, causing a water war to begin between the friends.

**.:~*~:.**

After a few hours of paddling around and splash fights, the trio calmed down and noticed that it was almost lunch time- time to head back to the Burrow.

"Guess we should head back," Harry said getting out of the water and reaching for his towel. "See you two there? Going to get a quick wash before we eat." So, with that, Harry was off…leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Harry had to have planned this. That weasel! The air grew awkward between Ron and Hermione as they hesitated to get out of the water.

"We should go back," Ron said nodding his head towards the house.

"Maybe." Hermione whispered. Was it just him, or was she getting closer? "But why, Ron? I kind of like spending time alone with you."

"I enjoy it, too." Ron reassured. He honestly did enjoy the time with her. Hermione was beside him now. Her big brown eyes looking questioningly into his blue ones.

"I care a lot about you, Ron. I really do. I hope you feel the same," Hermione said, still gazing into his eyes.

"I-I…of course I do, Hermione! You know that…" Ron spluttered, surprised by her comment.

"You don't always act like it," she whispered tearing her gaze away from his to look in the direction of the Burrow. "Are we real, Ron? Is this real? I have a lot of feelings for you. And I don't want to waste my time or breath if you can't return them."

Ron was speechless. He felt the same way! It was obvious, wasn't it? Blimey, for a brilliant girl like Hermione, she was sure being thick. Because, of course, Ron felt that he was being as obvious as he could be on the subject. Women!

"I care for you, Hermione. I thought it was obvious. I always have. I just don't like labels. Who else needs to know about us, honestly? It's just between me and you."

Ron had stuck a nerve.

"What, exactly, is just between me and you?" she hissed. "It looks like nothing. You say you care about me, but all you ever do is snog me. Am I just another Lavender Brown to you?"

Now Hermione had struck a nerve.

"How can you think that, 'Mione?" Ron pleaded, hurt by her words. "You mean so much more to me than her! How can you not see it?"

"I can't see it, Ron, because you never show it. If you cared about me the way you claim you do, then why don't you really kiss me? Why don't you say you-you…" she spluttered for the words. "Why don't you say you _love_ me?"

Love?! That was new. Hermione was much too realistic to use the word 'love'. He should really have to feel it to use it in a romantic way. But Hermione couldn't…but oh Merlin…she did…

"L-Love,'Mione?" Run stuttered. "Blimey, I care about you. But how do we know anything about love in that way? Oh, I have always had feelings for you. Always! But how do we know this is love?"

"We know it by this," Hermione said, taking Ron by the shoulders and forcing him to her level, kissing him with intense passion. It wasn't a snog, no, far from it. She ran her fingers through his hair, pressed her body close to his. He could feel the heat from her body radiating through his. It was like their first kiss, the night of the war. Electricity (that was it, wasn't it? His dad would know..) shocked every nerve in his body and left him tingling into a pile of goo as Hermione released him.

"That's how you know, Ronald Weasley."

And she left him, walking back to the Burrow. Leaving him to feel the lightning coursing through his veins.

No damned kiss ever felt like that. But bloody hell, if that was love, he knew he wanted more.

**.:~*~:.**

**Whew! Finally got this chapter down! Ron just can't seem to get things straight. Might need to borrow that book back from Harry! *wink wink***

**Anyway, I would love to get some LOVELY reviews from you guys!! They always speed up the update process ;) Thank you!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

J.K Rowling owns everything. I just play with it =)

.:~*~:.

**Life remained somewhat normal for the next week. Ron and Hermione were friendly to each other on the most part, but there were times Hermione would be cold towards him in insignificant ways. Example, Hermione would take as long as she could in the bathroom if it was Ron waiting on it, or she could promptly open a book if he asked her to play Exploding Snap with him and Harry. Small things, but they were big enough for Hermione that Ron could notice.**

"**What did you say to her?" Harry asked a few days before Hermione's departure. "She hasn't exactly been sweet on you for the past few days." Ron wanted to shrug it off and pretend everything was alright and just hope for the best out of the situation but he knew this was a bit different than all of their other fights. Thinking on it for a split second, Ron thought it best to talk to his best friend about it.**

"**Well," he started putting his clean clothes in his dresser drawers, "it started when I saw Hermione got a letter from**_**…Krum.**_** I'll admit that I was nosey and should have avoided the letter. That's my fault. But aside from that fact, I read it. He wants to see her, Harry! Like, almost in a romantic fashion!" Ron shut the dresser drawer a little harder than intended on his last statement.**

"**I see. Well, did he say that it was a date? Or does he just want to see her?" Harry asked throwing away the assorted candy wrappers around his cot. Ron snorted in disgust.**

"**You know Krum. He didn't say it was a date, but I know that's what he wants."**

"**Well, from the way he acted at the wedding, I don't doubt that…" Harry confirmed sitting on his cot. "But, do you trust Hermione?" Ron turned to face his friend.**

"**Of course I trust her. She isn't interested in him. At least, she wasn't once upon a time…" his ears turned red as he fiddled with the knob on his drawer. **

"**Have you given her any reason that she should go on this hypothetical date with Krum? Any reason she should think that she has the right to be sweet on other blokes?" Harry prodded. Ron's ears got a deeper shade of red along with his cheeks. **_**Bingo**_** thought Harry, **_**this is the main problem…**_

"**Well," Ron mumbled, "I haven't exactly…formally I suppose, asked her to be serious with me. But I just thought since we share feelings with each other that should be enough? No labels. Just, us. But she gets upset every time I tell her that. Why does she need the official badge of honor saying she's my girlfriend? If I care for her and she cares for me, that's all we need right?" He was looking at Harry desperately hoping that his thoughts were correct and that Harry would agree with them. But from the look he saw Harry give him, he was mistaken.**

"**I know you really fancy Hermione, Ron. I've always known it. But the fact is that she fancies you, too. Just as much of not more. And Hermione may not be your typical girl, but she has needs like every other girl has needs. She needs you to be serious with her, and by being serious with her, she wants you to make it official. She wouldn't want you to put a label on this unless she was one hundred percent sure that she wanted you and that you wanted her. She's a smart girl, Ron…" after Harry made his speech, Ron sat beside him on the cot.**

"**I know…I just, like her. A lot. And I don't want to ruin it and cock it up by making things cliché and go around saying she's my girlfriend. It just sounds so…unlike Hermione. But then again, I suppose I owe it to her." Ron whispered. Harry patted him on the back in a brotherly fashion and smiled.**

"**Now, just go tell her what you told me."**

**Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Easier said than done…"**

**.:~*~:.**

Ron tried many times over the next two days to sit Hermione down and talk to her about their relationship (it felt good to Ron to mentally label it as such. Hermione, HIS girlfriend!). But no matter what, it always seemed as if Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a task that separated them for hours on end.

Finally, the night before Hermione left, Ron waited until everyone was asleep and crept down the stairs, skipping the ones that squeaked. He saw a dim light seep out from under Ginny's door and he rapped on it just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Come in," she replied softly.

Ron took a deep breath, and opened the door. Inside, Hermione was sitting at Ginny's vanity brushing her hair. She looked at Ron and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Hello, Ron. What brings you here at this time of the night?" she said turning her attention back to the brush in her hand, running it through her thick brown hair.

"I wanted to talk to you. Have a moment to spare?" he asked, shuffling his feet slightly. She looked him up and down and put the brush away.

"Alright," she said sitting on the bed, patting the empty space to the left of her so he could join her. He sat down on the indicated spot and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about…_us._" he said. She nodded for him to continue, making him take another deep breath for him to go on. "I care about you, Hermione. A lot. And I didn't want to muck things up between us by making things feel like another teenaged cliché by saying we are simply _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_. To me, you are much more. So much more. It just took me until recently to come to my senses and just go with it. Hermione," he took her left hand and squeezed it gently, looking at her eyes that were looking at him searchingly. "I want us to be serious. I want us to be…together. Call it whatever you like. But I want us to be, well, you know…" he felt his ears go red and his cheeks flush. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I wouldn't like anything better." she whispered kissing his cheek. He turned his head slightly to kiss her mouth. Soft and sweet at first, but they quickly turned into heated kisses. Hot and loving at the same time. Something that Ron never knew Hermione could offer, but it just felt so right coming from her.

It didn't take long for them to end up full out snogging. They had never quite snogged like this, the only time similar was their first. Filled with passion and anxiety of the battle raging around them. But this time, there was no life of death fear knocking on their doorstep. Now, it was just full out passion heating their bodies, connecting them to almost one person. Lightning struck all over Ron's body as Hermione opened her mouth and traced her tongue over his lips. He instantly granted her entrance, wrapping his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back and sides. She slipped her hands back into his hair and over his neck, rubbing gentle circles onto his scalp. Ron never knew a kiss to be so intense, so wonderfully complicated, making his brain spin and limbs numb. It wasn't until Hermione broke the kiss panting for air that he realized that his brain also needed oxygen.

"Wow," he croaked, blinking his eyes stupidly.

"Indeed," Hermione agreed, slightly out of breath. "Well, I think we need to go to bed." she reluctantly said giving Ron a small pout with her red and kiss swollen lips. "See you in the morning?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes. And I'll even apperate and see you sooner than you think," Ron said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Wonderful," she breathed kissing him again.

It took another ten whole minutes for Ron to finally depart and quietly sneak back into his room. As he shut the door and tip-toed to his bed, he heard Harry chuckle.

"Wanted to tell Hermione goodnight, I see?" he whispered. Good thing it was dark and Harry couldn't see how hard Ron was blushing. But, of course, Harry had to have known, because he chuckled again at the awkward silence and rolled over. "Goodnight, Ron."

**.:~*~:.**

The next morning, it was a quiet affair. Hermione was already packed and her things were by the back door, waiting for her.

"Don't hesitate to visit, you two," Hermione reminded them taking a few steps to the door.

"We won't, I promise." Harry said giving her a brief, friendly hug.

"I'll see you soon enough," Ron said giving her a much bigger, warmer hug than he would have given her before, with a slight peck on the edge of her lips. She returned the hug and flushed ever so slightly by the kiss.

"And if you can't visit, please write. But, I would prefer to see the two of you rather than owls, understand?" she said picking up her suitcase. The two boys nodded as she walked out the door, waved goodbye, and was gone.

"Well, that was a pleasant visit," Harry said shutting the door. "But I'm sure you enjoyed it a lot more than I did." he remarked in an undertone just so Ron could hear.

"If only you knew…" Ron muttered back with a grin.

**.:~*~:.**

**Another chapter done! And nope, we're still not finished! We got a few more chapters to go before this one is over. I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**And don't forget to review, they do help the writing process! =)**

**Thank you!!**


End file.
